Aftermath
by A Soul of Shadows
Summary: Terezi becomes concerned with Dave's withdrawal from her and the others. She's observed, gathered the facts, and now it's time for her to confront the boy in mirror shades. A trip to Cantown reveals many details Terezi missed in Dave's life the past couple of weeks. Third in my circle project. Kankri portion: well it mentions drug abuse. Kind of. Briefly. This one can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**One person(DarkRoseofShadows) voiced their opinion on anything, so we are an absolute monarchy. Don't worry, I'll try to be an Enlightened Absolutist. Political systems set aside, I had no idea what this one should be about. So there I was, sitting around and wondering, "What shall I write about today?" Then I remembered a few lines exchanged between Dave and Karkat in my previous fic as well as Dave feeling like he owes Karkat. And thus, the topic of the story was born. Also, one user (Honolllllu) seemed like they would like me to elaborate on Karkat's long-term symptoms. **_So, (because for some reason I can't message you)to Honolllllu...yes, there's more. _LOTS more._

* * *

_Terezi: Troll Dave_

**GallowsCallibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]**

GC: H3Y

TG: yes?

GC: SO, WH4T H4V3 YOU B33N UP TO? 1 H4V3N'T SM3LL3D YOU 4ROUND TH3 M3T3OR FOR QU1T3 SOM3 T1M3, SO 1 D3C1D3D TO CH3CK UP ON YOU.

TG: you...want to catch up?

GC: Y34H!

TG: okay, i'm not doing anything at the moment, so did you have a specific place in mind?

GC: W3LL NOW TH4T YOU S4Y 1T...NO, 1 DON'T. HOW 4BOUT C4NTOWN?

TG: aw yeah. we'll be chillin' with the mayor amongst the canny citizens of cantown.

GC: SOOO COOOL. W3LL, S33 YOU 1N A F3W M1NUT3S TH3N.

TG: yup.

**GallowsCallibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]**

* * *

_A few minutes later, but not many  
_

Terezi carefully picked her way around the citizens of Cantown. Dave was already there, playing chess (using cans instead of chess pieces) with the Mayor. He wasn't facing her and the Mayor showed no signs of acknowledging her existence since it was outside of the chess game. Terezi smiled as she walked silently up to Dave without sniffing at him directly. Humans, it seemed, could feel when they were being watched. Terezi wondered if it was the first spark of psychic powers inside their race, because that was simply a strange ability to have without it being connected to such things. Once she reached Dave, Terezi swooped down onto her knees, put her hands on his shoulders, and leaned around so he could see her face.

"H3Y D4V3!" she squealed. Dave, much to Terezi's disappointment, didn't jump and merely swayed slightly from the force of her grabbing him.

"hi," he replied casually as he moved the piece on the board equivalent to a bishop to knock over the Mayor's knight, "so, what would you like to talk about? chalk? rainbows? pickles? kittens? how about trees? trees are fun."

Terezi cackled before elaborating, "NO. 1 JUST W4NT3D TO KNOW WH4T YOU'V3 B33N UP TO. YOU KNOW, SN34K1NG 4ROUND TH3 M3T3OR 4ND B4S1C4LLY 4VO1D1NG 3V3RYON3 3XC3PT FOR K4RKL3S."

Dave raised an eyebrow slightly, "uh, what do you mean? i've just been feeling a bit like ignoring everyone."

"W3LL, NOT K4RKL3S. WH3N3V3R 1 _H4V3_ SM3LL3D YOU, 1T'S B33N W1TH H1M. COM3 ON D4V3, W3'R3 M4T3SPR1TS, YOU C4N TRUST M3 W1TH YOUR S3CR3TS," Terezi countered. Lately, though she didn't like feeling so clingy, she had suspected that Dave was cheating on her. She also suspected that Karkat would go along with it just to spite her. But it's not like it was her fault that he was so confusing!

"look," Dave sighed, "_i_ don't have any secrets. and if you really want to know about karkat, well, he got really sick from something i gave him. for, like, the past two and a half weeks. i just felt responsible for it and was helping him out because he didn't even want to get up."

"OH, WOW. HOW D1D 1 NOT NOT1C3 TH4T? W3 US3D TO B3 SUCH GOOD FR13NDS. 1 D1DN'T R34L1Z3 HOW MUCH 1 W4S 4B4NDON1NG H1M. 4ND W1TH...G4MZ33. UGH. BUT TH4T'S B3S1D3 TH3 PO1NT. 1F NOT YOU, TH3N WHO? YOU KNOW SOM3ON3'S S3CR3TS, D4V3," Terezi accused.

"okay, fine, since you can obviously read me, i am in fact keeping a secret. however, it's not for me to tell. or even to tell who, since you'll just bother them," Dave moved one of his pawns off the board when the Mayor put his other knight there and danced triumphantly.

"1T'S K4RK4T," Terezi chirped.

"damn it." Terezi laughed, then watched the game proceed. The Mayor seemed to be losing as Dave took most of his pieces, but Terezi noticed something strange. The Mayor wasn't going after any of Dave's pieces with any gusto, nor did he ever move his queen except for one time earlier in the game when he moved her one space forward. Once Dave's pieces were splayed out and a few creeping closer to the Mayor's king, the game was set. The Mayor moved the queen forward in a straight line to the third to last row. Dave moved his king out of the way by scooting it diagonally one space. However, the Mayor's eyes filled with glee as he moved his queen in a knight's move to take Dave's king. Terezi stretched her arms in the air and whooped as the Mayor jigged onto the board and kicked the remaining cans off. "man, the Mayor's an awesome dude, but I never thought he would be so good at chess."

"Y34H, 1T'S L1K3 H3'S B33N ON TH3 B4TTL3F13LD B3FOR3," Terezi joked. The Mayor glanced up at the ceiling and briefly lamented his time as the Wayward Vagabond before sprinting to City Hall in the center of Cantown. Dave and Terezi followed him.

"i won't be telling you any secrets, but if you want to catch up with Karkat too, we can invite him down here," Dave offered.

"NO, NOT NOW," Terezi sighed, "1 W4NT TO B3 4LON3 W1TH YOU FOR TH3 MOM3NT."

Dave grinned, "alright." He leaned forward and pecked her cheek before kneeling down next to the mayor. "uh, he can stay, right?" Dave called over his shoulder, a playful smirk gracing his features.

"OF COURS3. TH3 M4YOR 1S TH3 SH1T."

"_yeah_ he is," Dave agreed emphatically. They worked together on Cantown. Creating new laws to govern the people and whatnot. While they moved cans around in lieu of a lively debate about the price of parking tickets, Dave and Terezi discussed grave matters.

"SO, WH4T TH3 FUCK D1D YOU G1V3 K4RKL3S TH4T M4D3 H1M S1CK 4S 4 B4RKB34ST?" Terezi inquired.

"vodka," Dave said simply, "which is alcoholic."

"D4MN. 1 KN3W TH4T STUFF SM3LL3D 4WFUL, BUT SW33T J3GUS," Terezi shuddered, "WHY D1D YOU G1V3 1T TO H1M AND WHY TH3 _FUCK_ D1D H3 DR1NK 1T?"

Dave grimaced, "i...may have put it into some sweet tea to mask the smell and told him it was painkillers."

"D4V3!" Terezi cackled, "TH4T'S SOOOO 3V1L."

"well, it's how i found out what secrets he was hiding," Dave admitted.

Terezi laughed, "DUD3...TH4T'S LOW. BUT 1 SYMP4TH1Z3. TH4T TROLL 1S FULL OF H1DD3N TRUTHS WH1CH H3 WON'T R3V34L ON P41N OF D34TH. HOW3V34, 1'M V3RY CUR1OUS: WH4T D1D 1T DO TO H1M?"

"well, alcohol primarily makes you lose all reason and judgement as well as motor skills. that happened, which is what i counted on to find out what he was up to. usually, it makes your speech slurred, which is why rose speaks the way she does, but he just talked like a normal person. As in, he didn't yell until he found out i'd gotten him drunk. Then it made him unbelievably nauseous, which pretty much led up to him puking his guts out. oh, and the little asshole let me believe that his stomach acid wasn't supposed to be red, causing me to think he was puking blood."

"H4," Terezi put in.

"yeah. well, that was all normal to me. then he had some kind of fit, which completely freaked me the fuck out. i guess it was some weird troll thing that detoxed him or something, because he came to and wasn't drunk anymore. the next morning, he was weak from fever. it's been like he has this really terrible cold," Dave finished.

"SO, H3'S ST1LL S1CK?" Terezi asked.

Dave shrugged, "not nearly as bad. he's still slightly feverish, and he says that he's extremely tired all the time."

"OH. OK4Y TH3N, N3XT QU3ST1ON. WHY W3R3 YOU 1GNOR1NG M3?"

"i didn't want to have to lie to you," Dave answered instantly. Terezi smiled and kissed him. He grinned against her lips. "oh, did i give you the correct answer?" he whispered. His lips tickled hers, causing a soft purr to start in the back of her throat. They didn't really care that the Mayor was there. They just kissed, after all, hands interwoven together. Terezi enjoyed these times. At first, the gentleness seemed strange, as it wasn't traditional matesprit behavior. Normal red relationships were all passion, heat, and trying to eliminate all space between two people. But no, this was a different passion. Subdued, but just as strong. More pleasant. And steady, but racing forward like a comet in comparison to the normal blazing red sun. Terezi believed that, while human romance was possibly less complicated than troll romance, it was far better when done right. This wasn't just a temporary bond between them only lasting for this moment. No, this was like cotton candy. It was just a universal constant.

They pulled apart when they heard a loud crash. The Mayor had accidentally knocked over a tower of cans. Grinning like idiots, they helped him put the tower back together. They were both rewarded with a hug from the Mayor, who pulled a bottle-cap and a paper clip out of his sash. He handed Dave the paper clip and Terezi the bottle-cap.

"i think he just awarded us badges of honor," Dave smirked.

"1ND33D," Terezi agreed, "4ND W3 SH4LL W34R TH3M W1TH PR1D3." She stood and bowed to the Mayor. Dave did so in turn. The Mayor beamed at they strode out of the room together, hands still meshed together.

_Okay, just so no one ignores the ending message and asks: **Yes, **there will still be a chapter two to this story, even though this spot is a lovely place to end._

* * *

_**Chapter two shall be smut, except not really. I don't do smut or even suggest smut. Chapter two will be fluffy, like kittens. Yeah, I had so much trouble writing this fic. First, my computer stopped working. Then I got severe writer's block. Then I got sick and could not stop sleeping. I'm still sick actually, but hey, cough drops galore for me. So, because there is chess in this fic, I realized how many of the classes in Homestuck can be morphed into chess pieces. I think one of the stories will have some creepy thing about chess and the pieces being the characters. I also listened to Voca Jade Harley's Hide and Seek. A fic shall be written in its honor (after the circle).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm so sorry that I suck at writing for Dave. He's so OOC that he's not even being ironic. This is probably because I don't agree with his definition of irony and therefore think he's just random. And unreadable. There's also that, but he's_ **_dating **Terezi, why would he keep his coolkid act up? It's just ugggggggghhhhhhhhh. I can't wait until I get to Rose. Over-analyzing everything is my forte. I'll really enjoy writing for Rose UNTIL SHE'S DRUNK! Okay, so I'll enjoy Kanaya. Kanaya will be good.**_

* * *

"SO, WH4T SHOULD W3 DO NOW?" Terezi cackled as she spoke and they walked down the hall together.

"do you have anything in mind?" Dave asked, knowing that she did.

"HMM," she pretended to think about it, "JUST OUT OF CUR1OS1TY, COULD YOU EXPL41N HUM4N ROM4ANC3? 1 KNOW TH4T K4RKL3S M4K3S 1T OUT TO B3 MUCH S1MPL3R TH4N TROLL ROM4NC3, BUT TH3R3'S ST1LL SOM3 D1FF3R4NC3S 1 DON'T TH1NK 1'V3 C4UGHT ONTO Y3T."

"like what? we've had this conversation before; you're going to have to ask. and i'm not necessarily an expert either, so we might both be wandering ducklings in search of the rear end of their mother duck."

"W3LL, FOR TROLLS, M4T3SPR1TS K1ND OF MOV3 F4ST3R TH4N W3 H4V3," Terezi pointed out.

Dave raised an eyebrow, "you mean they have sex earlier?"

"NO, 1NT3RCOURS3 1S 4N 4CT FORC3D OUT OF US BY TH3 DRON3S. MOST DR34D 1T 4ND 3V3N H4T3 1T."

"i suppose i'd hate it too if me and you just had to randomly throw our clothes off and do it on command of some scary robot while it stands by and watches."

"EX4CTLY."

"so what do you mean by 'faster'?" Dave asked.

"H4 H4 H4! OH D4V3, YOU SOUND SO 1NNOC3NT! OK4Y, 1 TH1NK TH4T TH3 B3ST W4Y YOU'LL UND3RST4ND 1T 1S 1F 1 S4Y TH4T WH4T W3 H4V3 1S 4 M1X OF H34RT 4ND D14MOND."

"so trolls like to slam each other against walls and passionately feel each other up as they slide their tongues into each others mouths?"

"Y34H, TH4T'S M4T3SPR1TSH1P," Terezi chirped, "DON'T HUM4NS DO 4NYTH1NG L1K3 TH4T?"

"well, i'd say that at least some of them do. or did. but we have the concept of going _too_ fast, and for us, it would be a bit early for that kind of stuff. first of all, we've been dating for, like, three months. and we're not even sixteen yet. while some people wouldn't even be virgins anymore at our age, i think i'd prefer to practice abstinence."

"M4T3SPR1TS DON'T H4V3 S3X UNT1L COMM4ND3D TO DO SO D4V3," Terezi pointed out.

"well, for humans it's different," Dave argued, "it's supposed to be the highest act of commitment or some shit, so we don't take it lightly. and the thing is, some humans can lose control of themselves and do stupid things, like sell themselves away to someone they haven't known for very long compared to the extent of how long raising a child takes out of your life. you have to know you can spend the rest of your life with someone first beforehand. that's part of what marriage is for; to say that both of you are ready for the rest of your lives together."

Terezi remained silent for a long while before saying, "OH, R1GHT. YOUR SP3C13S R41S3S TH31R YOUNG. FOR TROLLS, S3X DO3SN'T C4US3 R3PRODUCT1ON ON 1T'S OWN."

"yeah, no offense, but can we leave the troll reproduction lesson for another day?" Dave asked.

"SUR3. SO, DO YOU TH1NK YOU'D LOS3 CONTROL 1F W3 W3R3 PROP3R M4T3SPR1TS?"

"i don't know. i think i'd actually feel awkward like that. for what it means to you, this is a proper relationship on human terms. couples really do act as moirails for each other on top of those "red" feelings. at least, i think so. the only moirails i know are karkat and gamzee, which i don't really know gamzee well. in honesty, i get they feeling they're not a good example."

"NO, 1T'S ON3-S1D3D 4ND W1LL D3STROY K4RKL3S 1F G4MZ33 3NDS 1T," Terezi agreed bitterly.

"that's why you and gamzee are in a kismesis, isn't it? Or at least part of the reason. which is actually...rather ironic considering that's what we're worried about the most. by hating the thought of your be-nubbed friend getting hurt, you may bring on the cause of his hurt by hating his oblivious clown moirail."

"Y3S," Terezi groaned, "BUT DON'T L3T H1M FOOL YOU, D4V3. G4MZ33'S NOT OBL1V1OUS. UGH, D4V3, WHY DO YOU M4K3 P3OPL3 SP1LL TH31R S3CR3TS UNTO YOU?"

Dave threw his hands up, "alright then. i'll just be your matesprit/moirail, otherwise known as a boyfriend, and distract you from your woes." He then grabbed her hand again and flew upward with her in tow as they zipped through the hallways. She squeaked briefly before grinning widely as their surroundings passed her nose in a blur. They eventually stopped at a bright source of light that wasn't Kanaya.

"WH4T 1S TH4T?"

"it's a streetlight. an old, ornate, rusty one. it's all like narnia up in here."

"WH4T'S TH4T ON TH3 T4BL3?"

"...spaghetti."

Two figures approached from a corridor to the left with goofy grins adorning their faces. It was Rose and Kanaya.

"what the fuck guys?" Dave said irritably.

"You Are Human-Dating, Yes?" Kanaya asked.

"YUP," Terezi answered.

"We made spaghetti for you," Rose gestured to the steaming pile of food.

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose, "okay, let me get this straight. you found out how to make a ton of stringy noodles covered in squashed tomatoes, seasoned with a variety of things, and topped with cow carcass sculpted into spherical shapes." He paused for effect, "but you can't make apple juice?"

"We've been over this, Dave. Get over your juice complex, sit down, and have a lovely dinner with Terezi."

"fine." They sat down, Dave glowering half-heartedly at Rose and Terezi grinning her shit-eating grin.

"And while you do that, I shall do this," Rose chirped as she pulled out her violin and played a hauntingly sweet refrain. Dave smirked. Classic Rose. Kanaya backed out of the room, leaving the couple to enjoy the pasta and music.

"HOW TH3 H3LL DO YOU 34T TH1S SH1T?" Terezi stabbed a noodle with her fork and held it up for a moment before it slid off.

"observe," Dave half bowed to her in his seat as he twirled the fork, then showed her proper spaghetti etiquette.

Later, after half of the food was eaten, Rose spoke as she still played, "Dave, you should show her how to eat it like the Lady and the Tramp. It fits you guys perfectly. 

"hey, don't be so rude. Terezi isn't a tramp," Dave mocked.

"W41T, WH4T DO3S SH3 M34N," Terezi tilted her head. Dave sighed.

"Pick up a noodle, but only put one end into your mouth," he groaned, though in reality he was amused. Rose, of course, knew this. That was why she offered the suggestion in the first place. Her lip twitched wickedly as her eyes sparkled, but Terezi didn't catch it. She followed Dave's direction. "Okay, now look away, but keep the noodle in your mouth." She turned her nose in a position where she couldn't smell Dave. He found the other end of the noodle and placed it into his mouth. Gingerly, so as not to bite through the fragile noodle, he said, "Pull it into your mouth." They leaned closer until their lips met. Terezi bit off the noodle, sealed the kiss, then leaned back into her seat.

She was smiling warmly, her cheeks touched with a bit of teal. "HUM4NS AR3 MOR3 ROM4NT1C TH4N TROLLS. 3V3N W1THOUT SHOV1NG 34CHOTH3R UP 4G41NST W4LLS."

"that'll come later," Dave promised.

* * *

**Well that only took forever...*sigh.* So guys, Rose or Kanaya? Pleeeeeeeese voice your opinion. Almost none of you do it. It's rather sad.**


End file.
